Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of wireless access points. Wireless access points, or enterprise access points (EAPs), provide wireless connections for transferring data to and receiving data from wirelessly connected equipment. Wireless access points may also provide wired connections for transferring data to and receiving data from wired networked equipment. As packets move through the wireless access point, the wireless access point processes the packet. When processing a packet, wireless access points may conform to various protocols and standards, such as Control and Provisioning of Wireless Access Points (CAPWAP), Generic Routing Encapsulation (GRE), Network Address and Port Translation (NAPT), Internet Protocol Security (IPsec). Further improvements in handling such protocols and standards will continue to make wireless access points and other networking devices attractive options for the consumer.